Fooling Obi
by Mixza
Summary: Obi-Wan tries to track down his Padawan but is foiled by Senator Amidala's secretary, a lawyer who goes salsa dancing on the weekends. I'm new at this Plz R and R.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Star Wars or Daredevil; they belong to Lucas and Marvel, respectively. ;)

Obi-Wan Kenobi strode purposefully into the room that lead to Senator Amidala's office. The small room was empty save for a row of chairs, a small comm unit, and the small desk where the Senator's secretary, Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, sat. Foggy looked up as the Jedi Knight walked through the door.

"Hello" Obi-Wan greeted. "Are you Amidala's new secretary? I haven't seen you before."

"Yeah." Foggy replied brightly. "This is actually just my day job. I'm a secretary by day, lawyer by night. Working in the Senate is great way to find rich clients" he added.

"Ah. Yes, I imagine it is." Obi-Wan agreed. "Rich, and guilty as well, I assume."

Foggy chuckled. "You're not wrong. That's what I'm always telling my partner, Matt Murdock. He keeps insisting we take innocent clients, and all these pro bono cases..." Foggy shook his head. "Another reason why I have this job. I'm Foggy Nelson, by the way, can I help you, Master Jedi..."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." the Knight supplied. "I'm looking for my Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. Is he here" asked Obi-Wan.

"Uhhh... bout six foot, six foot one, blond hair, blue eyes"

"Yes, that's him. Do you know where he is"

"Uhhh... yeah... he's the office with Senator Amidala." Foggy told him.

"Her office" Obi-Wan frowned. "Anakin doesn't know a thing about politics. What the blazes could they be doing in her office"

Foggy suddenly looked embarrassed. "Umm... well he and Senator Amidala often have... diplomatic discussions." he told Obi-Wan uncomfortably.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan heard what sounded like a moan coming from inside the office. This was followed a by a repeated thumping noise caused by something bumping against the wall connected to the room Obi-Wan and Foggy were in.

"What was that" Obi-Wan exclaimed. Concerned, he reached out to Anakin with the Force. To his relief, he could sense no fear or pain coming from his padawan learner. Rather, he could feel feelings of pleasure and excitement emanating from the Chosen One. Awaken, excited about politics? thought Obi-Wan. How odd.

"Uhhh... what was what" Foggy said quickly.

"That moan... it sounded like Anakin. And what is that thumping noise... don't you hear it"

"It's probably just the pipes." Foggy lied.

"Well, what about the moaning"

"What moaning"

Padme's voice drifted out from the office. "Ohhhh... Anakin..." she moaned.

"That mo..." Obi-Wan started to say indignantly.

"Say, you ever tried salsa dancing" Foggy interrupted quickly.

"Salsa... no, I don't believe I have..." Obi-Wan replied, puzzled.

"You should, you really should. Improves the reflexes; you Jedi'd probably be great at it" Foggy told him.

Foggy took a small music player out of the top drawer of his desk and placed it on the desktop. He turned it on. Latin music filled the small room, effectively drowning out the sounds coming from the adjoining office.

Foggy walked to the center of the room. "See, this is called the cha-cha" he told Obi-Wan, demonstrating.

Obi-Wan moved to one of the chairs and sat in it with a resigned sigh. After what felt like an eternity, Amidala office door finally slid open and Anakin and Padme walked out in considerable disarray. Padme's hair was unbound and spread out in all directions, and her lipstick seemed to have transferred itself to Anakin's face. Anakin's hair was mussed, and he seemed to have acquired several large red marks on his neck. Both of their clothes were rumpled and they were breathing heavily.

Foggy stopped dancing and shut off the music. Obi-Wan silently thanked the Force.

"Errr... Master... what are you doing here" Anakin said with a shocked expression.

"What am I doing here? What in the name of little green Yoda people are you doing here" Obi-Wan said indignantly. "I came looking for you. We were supposed to meet with the Council an hour ago" he added angrily.

Anakin flushed. "Oh. Ummm... Padme, I mean, Senator Amidala and I..."

"Never mind, we're late enough as it is. You look as if you've been fighting with a Nexu" Obi-Wan told him, bowing in respect to Padme and Foggy before making his way out the door.

Anakin smiled dreamily. "Yeah... " he sighed as he followed his Master out.


End file.
